


The Flower That Blooms In Adversity (Is The Most Rare And Beautiful Of All) [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: When someone falls in unrequited love, flowers begin growing inside their body, gradually killing them. The flowers go away if the love becomes returned or if a surgical operation removes the flowers. However, surgery removes not only the flowers but the feeling of love itself, and Barry has never been willing to give that up.





	The Flower That Blooms In Adversity (Is The Most Rare And Beautiful Of All) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts), [Sweet_Tea_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/gifts), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flower That Blooms In Adversity (Is The Most Rare And Beautiful Of All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176248) by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer), [Sweet_Tea_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Owl). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** The Flower That Blooms In Adversity (Is The Most Rare And Beautiful Of All)

 **Fandom:** The Flash

 **Author:** everyperfectsummer, Sweet_Tea_Owl

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry / Len

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 23:31

**Summary:**

When someone falls in unrequited love, flowers begin growing inside their body, gradually killing them. The flowers go away if the love becomes returned or if a surgical operation removes the flowers. However, surgery removes not only the flowers but the feeling of love itself, and Barry has never been willing to give that up.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176248)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/TheFlowerThatBloomsInAdversity.mp3)


End file.
